Ślub w Canterlocie
Ślub w Canterlocie (ang. A Canterlot Wedding) to dwuczęściowy finał sezonu drugiego. W tych odcinkach Twilight Sparkle dowiaduje się, że jej brat Shining Armor żeni się z jej opiekunką z dzieciństwa, Księżniczką Mi Amorą Cadenżą. Problem w tym, że jej charakter zmienił się diametralnie na gorszy... Fabuła Część 1 Zawiadomienie o ślubie Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie i Rarity cieszą się piknikiem i pięknym dniem, kiedy nagle przybywa do nich zdyszany Spajke i przekazuje list. Zawiera on wskazówki od KC dotyczące tego, czym każda z przyjaciółek miałaby się zajmować w przygotowaniach do ślubu w Canterlocie. Applejack została poproszona o catering (o przygotowanie posiłków), Pinkie Pie o zorganizowanie przyjęcia weselnego, Fluttershy o zapewnienie muzyki, wraz ze swoimi ptaszkami, Rainbow o wykonanie ponaddźwiękowego bum, Rarity o uszycie sukni dla panny młodej i jej druhen, a Twilight o nadzorowanie wszystkiego i upewnienie się, że nic nie pójdzie źle. Twilight zastanawia się kim jest szczęśliwa para, a wtedy Spike daje jej drugi list, który okazuje się być zaproszeniem i zakłopotany wspomina, że to ten powinna dostać najpierw. Twilight jest zszokowana, kiedy okazuje się, że panem młodym jest jej brat, Shining Armor a panną młodą Księżniczka Cadence, której "nie zna". Potem Twilight śpiewa o jej bliskich relacjach z bratem, gdy była jeszcze mała, którego nazywała swoim N.P.N.Z (Najlepszym Przyjacielem na Zawsze). Jest wściekła, ponieważ o jego ślubie dowiedziała się z listu, a nie od niego oraz z powodu tego, że nie ma pojęcia kim jest jego narzeczona. Przyjazd do Canterlotu W pociągu jadącym do Canterlotu, wszyscy oprócz Twilight, ekscytują się zbliżającym się wydarzeniem; tylko Applejack zauważa, że Twilight jest nie w sosie. Twilight wyjaśnia, że wciąż martwi się sytuacją z Shining Armorem i jest jej przykro, że odkąd przeniosła się do Ponyfile, nie są ze sobą już tak blisko, jak dawniej. Pociąg przejeżdża przez różową barierę ochronną,wytwarzaną przez Shining Armora, a kucyki zauważają znaczną ilość Straży Królewskiej, po wyjściu z pociągu, Twilight kieruje się prosto do pałacu, gdzie znajduje się jej brat. Shining cieszy się na jej widok i pieszczotliwie nazywa "Twily", ale ona od razu wypomina mu sposób, w jaki dowiedziała się o jego ślubie. Shining wyjaśnia, że Celestia poprosiła go o wzmocnienie ochrony Canterlotu i że magia, która wytwarza barierę ochronną naprawdę go wyczerpuje i powoduje, że ma migreny, aby do końca udobruchać swoją siostrę, Shining pyta ją o zostanie jego pierwszą druhną. Twilight zgadza się, a kiedy pyta kim jest panna młoda, on wyjaśnia, że Księżniczka Cadence to tak naprawdę Mi Amora Cadenza, opiekunka Twilight z dzieciństwa. Twilight radośnie przywołuje wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, w których opisuje Cadance jako piękną, opiekuńczą i miłą, a także jako "najlepszą opiekunkę świata". Obie zwykły huśtać się na huśtawkach w parku, godzić ze sobą skłócone kucyki, za pomocą zaklęcia Cadance oraz recytować pewną rymowankę, do której ułożyły układ: "Słonko wzeszło, wstawaj z biedronkami! Klaszcz w kopytka i ruszaj bioderkami!" Twilight zapomina, że była zła na brata i cieszy się, że poślubi on tak dobrą, kochającą, opiekuńczą i co najważniejszę bardzo miłą dziewczynę. Mi Amora Cadenza Twilight zauważa przybyłą Mi Amore Cadenze i radośnie staje przed nią i recytuje "Słonko wzeszło, wstawaj z biedronkami..." Księżniczka jednak nie rozpoznaje rymowanki i bez entuzjazmu przechodzi obok zdziwionej Twilight. Shining Armor mówi, że musi wrócić do swoich zadań oraz, że to Cadance będzie nadzorować przygotowania do ceremonii. Kiedy Shining mówi, że cieszą się mogąc mieć Twilight przy sobie, Mi Amora Cadenza posyła jej nieżyczliwy uśmiech, po czym Twiligith od razu rozpoznaję, że coś nie gra. Przygotowania Twilight rozpoczyna nadzorowanie przygotowań, zaczynając od Applejack. Odhacza weselny tort, lodową rzeźbę i jabłkowe babeczki. Kiedy w kuchni pojawia się księżnicżka Mi Amora Cadenza, Applejack daje jej na spróbowanie babeczkę, a ta wychwala jej smak. Applejack daje jej więc torbę pełną wypieków, jednak kiedy się odwraca, Księżniczka wyrzuca ją do kosza. Twilight, zdenerwowana zachowaniem panny młodej, żali się Rarity. kiedy wspomina jej imię, ta pojawia się w pokoju razem ze swoimi druhnami . Rarity mówi jej, jak zaszczycona jest tym, że może uszyć dla niej sukienkę, ale Księżniczka nie zwraca na to uwagi mówiąc: A-ha i krytycznym okiem zerka na kreację. Nie podoba jej się i każe Rarity dokonać w niej poprawek, nawet mimo tego, że druhnom bardzo się spodobała. Rarity bez słowa przystaje na rozkaz Cadance, ale Twilight złośliwie nazywa ją "Księżniczka Niezadowolona" i wychodzi. Później Cadance spotyka się z Pinkie Pie, która prezentuje jej co zaplanowała na wesele. Księżniczka mówi, że nadaje się to na "przyjęcie urodzinowe sześciolatka", ale Pinkie bierze to jako komplement i radośnie dziękuje. Twilight przysłuchiwała się temu z ukrycia. Podejrzenia Zapada noc, więc Księżnicżka Luna przejmuje wartę zamiast Księżniczki Celestii. W tym samym czasie, Mane6 i Spike piją koktajle i odpoczywają po ciężkim dniu. Twilight dzieli się z przyjaciołkami swoimi spostrzeżeniami na temat Cadance i nazywa ją "Najgorszą panną młodą świata", jednak nikt się z nią nie zgadza. Kucyki usprawiedliwiają złe zachowanie Księżniczki, stresem związanym ze ślubem i sugerują, że Twilight jest zazdrosna o brata. Twilight traci kontrolę nad swoim zachowaniem i wściekła mówi, że ślubu w ogóle nie powinno być i wali kopytem w stół czym przewraca soki po czym idzie do Shining Armora. Rozmowa z Shining Armorem Później, Twilight próbuje porozmawiać z Shining Armorem i podzielić z nim swoimi uczuciami, ale do pokoju wchodzi również Cadance która też liczy na rozmowę z ukochanym. W sąsiednim pokoju, Cadance wypomina przyszłemu mężowi herb, który założył. On kłóci się z nią, że chce mieć go na sobie i nagle doznaje jednej z migren; Cadance szybko rzuca na niego czar. Twilight przerażona widokiem, stwierdza, że Księżniczka jest złem wcielonym i ucieka. Ostrzeżenia Twilight biegnie do dworku, gdzie zatrzymały się jej przyjaciółki, a kiedy wchodzi do środka, zastaje je w sukniach druhen. Wyjaśniają, że Cadance wybrała je na swoje nowe druhny. Nikt nie wie co stało się z poprzednimi, jednak kucyki nie chcą słuchać ostrzeżeń Twilight, ponieważ są zachwycone zaszczytem, który je spotkał oraz uprzejmością Księżniczki. Następnego dnia odbywa się próba ceremonii. Kiedy Shining Amor zwraca się do swojej druhny o pierścionek, zauważa, że jego siostra jest nieobecna. W tej samej chwili, Twilight pojawia się w drzwiach i ogłasza wszystkim, że Cadance jest zła oraz, że nie zasługuje na jej brata. Ignorując Applejack i Fluttershy, które chcą jej przeszkodzić, Twilight kontynuuje swój wywód. Ostatecznie Księżniczka Cadance zalewa się łzami i wybiega z sali. Twilight jest zadowolona z efektu jaki otrzymała, ale wtedy Shining Armor wygarnia jej co o tym myśli. Wyjaśnia, że zaklęcie Cadance pomagało mu zwalczać migreny, których dostawał od utrzymywania bariery ochronnej, że odprawiła stare druhny, ponieważ chciały być na tym stanowisku tylko po to, by znajdować się blisko rodziny królewskiej oraz że jej niemiłe zachowanie spowodowane jest tylko i wyłącznie nadmiernym stresem związanym z przygotowaniami (co oczywiście nie było prawdą). Shining Armor postanawia udać się za swoją narzeczoną, ale wcześniej odwołuje Twilight ze stanowiska pierwszej druhny oraz mówi jej, że najlepiej by było, gdyby w ogóle nie pojawiała się na jego ślubie. Jej przyjaciółki również opuszczają Twilight i idą za Księżniczką, a rozgniewana Celestia każe jej przemyśleć nieodpowiednie zachowanie. Twilight zostaje sama w wielkiej sali. Zasmucona tym co zrobiła, śpiewa o tym jak "straciła" brata i potencjalną siostrę. Kiedy Twilight wciąż leży na schodach podchodzi do niej Księżniczka Cadance i z czułym uśmiechem na twarzy głaszcze ją kopytkiem po grzywie. Kiedy Twilight przeprasza, Cadance zmienia wyraz twarzy na bardziej złowrogi i odpowiada, że pożałuje tego co zrobiła. Pierścień zielonego ognia otacza przerażoną Twilight. Końcowa scena przedstawia Cadance, która odchodzi z złowieszczym uśmiechem na twarzy i zerka przez ramię jak Twilight zapada się pod ziemię. Część 2 W pułapce Kontynuując poprzedni odcinek, Twilight uwięziona jest w jaskiniach pod ziemią. Używając swojego rogu do oświetlania tego mrocznego miejsca, Twilight odkrywa, że jest w dawno zapomnianych jaskiniach pod Canterlotem. Wtedy, w kryształach, które okalały ściany jaskini, pojawiała się twarz "Księżniczki Cadance" , która objaśniała jednorożcowi plany wobec jej brata. Zdenerwowana Twilight starała się strzelać z rogu w twarz Księżniczki, a w efekcie udało jej się zburzyć jedną ze ścian, za która siedziała prawdziwa Księżniczka Mi Amora Caenza. Twilight rzuciła się na nią i przewróciła, jednak różowy kucyk rozpoznał Twilight i zaczął jej wyjaśniać, że jest jej starą opiekunką Cadance, a ta w zamku jest oszustką. Na potwierdzenie swoich słów, Cadance wyrecytowała rymowankę z ich dzieciństwa. Twilight uwierzyła, że jest to jej opiekunka i przytuliła ją. Obie postawiły sobie na celu wydostanie się z podziemi i ocalenie Shining Armora. Wtedy obie księżniczki zaczynają śpiewać piosenką. Oszustka śpiewa o tym, że chciałaby poślubić Shining Armora mimo, że nie darzy go żadnymi uczuciami, natomiast prawdziwa Cadance kocha go nad życie i za wszelką cenę musi go uratować. W czasie piosenki ukazane są przygotowania oszustki do ślubu oraz próby ucieczki Cadance i Twilight. Królowa Podmieńców ujawnia swoje prawdziwe oblicze Księżniczce i Twilight udaje się ominąć zaczarowane druhny oszustki i wydostać się na powierzchnię. Pojawiają się w sali, w której odbywa się ślub i przerywają ceremonię.Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza wyjaśnia zgromadzonym, że oszustka to tak naprawdę Podmieniec-- potrafi przybrać formę kucyka, którego kochasz i żywi się jego miłością do ciebie. Oszustka ujawnia swoje prawdziwe oblicze - jest królowa podmieńców. Wyjaśnia, że żywi się miłością Shining Armora do Cadance, a w ten sposób osłabia barierę ochronną, aby jej poddani mogli przejąć Eqłestrię.Celestia przerywa przemowę Królowej i mówi jej, że nawet jeśli Shining Armor jest bezsilny, to ona wciąż ma wystarczająco dużo mocy by ja pokonać. Celestia wystrzeliwuje magiczne światło prosto w Królową, która odpowiada jej tym samym. Ostatecznie Chrysalis udaje się pokonać Celestię, która pokonana upada na podłogę. Królowa zauważa, że miłość Shining Armora do Cadance jest tak wielka, że uczyniła ją potężniejszą od Celestii. Księżniczka natomiast mówi Twilight i jej przyjaciółkom by te zdobyły Klejnoty Harmoni i pokonały ją. Droga do wieży Główne bohaterki udają się więc do wieży, w której przechowywane są Klejnoty. Po drodze jednak atakują je podmieńce, którym udało się złamać barierę ochronną. Również wejścia do wieży strzeże całkiem spora grupa tych stworzeń. Twilight i jej przyjaciółki stają z nimi do walki. Próbując wszystkiego, od ich własnych kopyt, przez magię, aż po imprezową armatę Pinkie Pie - udaje im się pokonać stojące im na drodze podmieńce. Niestety, kiedy wchodzą do wieży, okazuje się, że tak czeka nie kolejna grupa tych dziwnych istot. Główne bohaterki zostają schwytane. Siła miłości Scena z powrotem przenosi się do sali weselnej, gdzie Księżniczka Celestia uwięziona jest w wielkim, zielonym, maziowatym kokonie. Księżniczka Cadance przytwierdzona jest do podłogi tą samą substancją. Cadance mówi Królowej, że Mane 6 na pewno zdobędą Klejnoty i pokonają ją, ale w tym samym momencie, zjawiają się podmieńce z uwięzionymi kucykami. Chrysalis zachwycona swoim zwycięstwem śpiewa krótką piosenkę. Twilight korzysta z okazji, kiedy Królowa jest zajęta i uwalnia Cadance, tak aby ta mogła połączyć się z Shining Armorem i wybudzić go z transu. Shining stara się wykonać zaklęcie do odpierania podmieńców, ale nie ma wystarczającej siły. Cadance mówi kochanemu, że jej miłość da mu siłę, a potem oboje rozprzestrzeniają swoją magię nad całym Canterlotem i wypychają z miasta podmieńców i ich Królową, daleko za horyzont.Księżniczka Celestia mówi Twilight, by teraz przygotowały prawdziwy ślub, dla prawdziwej Księżniczki Mi Amore Cadenza. Applejack więc ponownie przygotowuje babeczki, które tym razem naprawdę smakują pannie młodej. Rarity pokazuje jej suknię, która jest zachwycona. Podoba jej się również, taniec Pinkie Pie oraz ptasi chór Fluttershy. Królewskie wesele Na prawdziwej ceremonii, Twilight stoi tuż obok Shining Armora jako jego pierwsza druhna. Celestia dumnie prowadzi ceremonię i ogłasza młoda parę mężem i żoną, po czym zakłada obrączki na ich rogi. Później chwali odwagę Twilight oraz mówi, że umiejętnosć zaufania własnej intuicji jest niezwykle ważna. Para młoda wychodzi na balkon i macha do zgromadzonego pod pałacem tłumu. Później całuje się, a Celestia przypomina Rainbow Dash o ponaddźwiękowym bum, które ta wykonuje bez najmniejszego problemu. Chwilę potem widzimy już przyjęcie weselne odbywające się w pałacowym ogrodzie. Księżniczka Luna dołącza do swojej siostry i głównej szóstki i pyta, czy coś ją ominęło. Twilight śpiewa piosenke finałową. Shining Armor dziękuje jej za wszystko co zrobiła i razem z Cadance odjeżdża w karocy, prawdopodobnie na miesiąc miodowy. Twilight i jej przyjaciółki szczęśliwe oglądają oddalający się pojazd, a Spike mówi im o tym co zaplanował na wieczór kawalerski. Kucyki wybuchają śmiechem, a odcinek kończy się pięknymi fajerwerkami nad Canterlotem, które układają się w kształt serca. Cytaty Część 1 :Twilight Sparkle: list Rarity, będziesz odpowiedzialna za zaprojektowanie strojów dla ''druhen i panny młodej.'' :'''Rarity: Księżniczka Celestia chce żebym- bełkotać ...stroje ślubne? Ja? Na wesele w Canterlocie?... Ah, ooh, oooh! :mdleje :Applejack: Twój brat bierze ślub? Gratuluje, Twilight, to świetna wiadomość! :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, świetna. Właśnie dostałam zaproszenie na ślub brata, lecz nie od niego ale od kartki papieru! Dzięki, Shining Armor. No naprawdę, nie mógł sam mi tego powiedzieć? [udaje, że kanapka to Shining Armor] Hej, Twilight, muszę ci coś powiedzieć: podjąłem bardzo ważną decyzję, która wszystko zmieni. Oh, nieważne, dowiesz się o wszystkim kiedy dostaniesz zaproszenie. głosem Księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza? Kto to w ogóle jest?! :Fluttershy: Uh, Twilight? Nic ci nie jest? :Twilight Sparkle: Wybaczcie. Po prostu Shining Armor i ja zawsze byliśmy blisko. na inne kucyki Jest moim N.P.N.Z! :Główne bohaterki (Poza Twilight Sparkle) & Spike: zdziwieni ...... :Twilight Sparkle: Najlepszym Przyjacielem na Zawsze? :Główne bohaterki (Poza Twilight Sparkle) & Spike: na siebie Oooooh! :Rainbow Dash : Ponaddźwiękowe Bum! Na weselu! Powtórz,najlepszy ślub na świecie! :Spike: Więc wy pomagacie przy fantastycznym ślubie, za to ja będę organizował wieczór kawalerski! Mam tylko jedno pytanie. Co to takiego jest? :Główne bohaterki poza Twilight: się :Twilight Sparkle: No dobrze już kapuję. Masz bardzo ważne zadanie, chronisz królestwo dzięki mocy, którą tylko ty posiadasz. Jednak wciąż... nie mogę zrozumieć dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o swoim ślubie? Czy przestałam już być dla ciebie ważna? :Shining Armor: Hej. Jesteś moją siostrzyczką. Oczywiście, że jesteś dla mnie ważna. Ale zrozumiem jeżeli nie będziesz chciała zostać pierwszą druhną. :Twilight Sparkle: Chcesz żebym ja została pierwszą druhną? :Shining Armor: No... tak. :Twilight Sparkle: To będzie zaszczyt! pauza Ale wciąż jestem wściekła, że żenisz się z dziewczyną, której nawet nie znam! Gdzie ty poznałeś tą "Księżniczkę Mi Amore Cadenzę"? :Shining Armor: Twilie, Księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza to Cadance. Twoja opiekunka. :Twilight Sparkle: Cadance? Czy to ta Cadance? Najlepsza opiekunka jaką kiedykolwiek miałam?! :Shining Armor: Ty mi powiedz, to była twoja opiekunka. :Spike: głosem Ja tak. A ty? głosem Ja też! całowania śmiech :Księżniczka Cadance: A te powinny mieć inny kolor. :Twinkleshine: Myślę, że są piękne. :Minuette: Ja też! :Lyra Heartstrings: Cudowne. :Księżniczka Cadance: Zrób je w innym kolorze. :Pinkie Pie: Już mówię. Możemy w coś zagrać... kostką ...potańczyć... :gramofonu leci polka, taka jak w odcinku Rój Stulecia :Pinkie Pie: Myślę, że to przyjęcie będzie idealne! A ty? :Księżniczka Cadance: Idealne! ...gdyby to było przyjęcie urodzinowe dla sześciolatka. :Pinkie Pie: Dzięki! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, zauważyłaś jak Cadance potraktowała- :Pinkie Pie i Spike: całowania i śmiechy :Twilight Sparkle: Nieważne. :Twilight Sparkle: Może i jestem przewrażliwiona. Mogłam zyskać siostrę. Zamiast tego... Właśnie straciłam brata. :Twilight Sparkle: Przykro mi! :Księżniczka Cadance: (złowrogo) Pożałujesz. Część 2 :Księżniczka Cadance: Nie! Czekaj! Ugh! Proszę! Zlituj się! Twilight, to ja! Proszę, musisz mi uwierzyć. Jestem uwięziona, jak ty. Cadance, która cię tak urządziła jest oszustką. :Twilight Sparkle: Świetna historia! :Księżniczka Cadance: Słonko wzeszło, wstawaj z biedronkami. Klaszcz w kopytka... :Twilight Sparkle i Księżniczka Cadance: ...i ruszaj bioderkami. :Twilight Sparkle: Pamiętasz mnie! :Księżniczka Cadance: Oczywiście, że tak. Jak mogłabym zapomnieć moją ulubioną podopieczną? :Ksieżniczka Celestia: Księżniczko Cadance i Shining Armorze, mam ogromną przyjemność ogłosić was... :Twilight Sparkle: Stop! :Królowa Chrysalis (jako Mi Amora Cadenzy): Ugh! Dlaczego ta mała wciąż wchodzi mi w paradę? szlocha Dlaczego ona rujnuje mój wielki dzień? :Księżniczka Cadance: Dlatego, że to nie jest twój wielki dzień, tylko mój! :Królowa Chrysalis (jako Cadance): Co?! Jak zdołałaś uciec moim druhnom!? :Królowa Chrysalis: Ah, ah, ah. Chyba nie chcesz wrócić do jaskini, prawda? Od kiedy zajęłam twoje miejsce, karmiłam się jego miłością do ciebie. Jego siły słabły, tak samo jak zaklęcie. Nawet teraz moi słudzy niszczą pole ochronne. :Królowa Chrysalis: Wkrótce wkroczy tu moja armia podmieńców. Najpierw weźmiemy Canterlot, a potem całą Equestrię! :Księżniczka Celestia: Nie. Nic z tego. Może i udało ci się osłabić zaklęcie ochronne Shining Armora, ale teraz, gdy tak nie rozważnie odkryłaś swoje prawdziwe ja, mogę ochronić moich poddanych przed tobą! :Pinkie Pie: się Zrób mnie! Zrób mnie! Meh, widziałam lepsze. :Shining Armor: Nie! Moc stała się bezużyteczna. Nie mam już siły, żeby ją odbudować. :Księżniczka Cadance: Moja miłość da ci siłę. :Królowa Chrysalis: się To piękna, ale zupełnie absurdalna słabość. :Księżniczka Celestia: '(do Twilight) Mną się nie przejmuj. Już dobrze. Teraz trzeba przygotować ''prawdziwy ślub. :'''Twilight Sparkle: Wytłumacz mi. Rozumiem, że Królowa Podmieńców chciała za ciebie wyjść, ale jak ci się udało namówić do ślubu tak wspaniałą dziewczynę jak Cadance? :Shining Armor: 'Powiedziałem jej, że zdobędzie nie tylko męża, ale że zyska również fantastyczną siostrę. :'Księżniczka Celestia: Szanowni państwo, zebraliśmy się tu dziś by uczcić związek prawdziwej księżniczki Mi Amore Cadenzy... :Księżniczka Cadance: Wystarczy Księżniczki Cadance. :Księżniczka Celestia: Związek Księżniczki Cadance i Shining Armora. Podstawy tego związku są czyste. Moc ich miłości, niepodważalna. (do Spike'a) Mogę prosić o obrączki? Tym samym ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. :Księżniczka Celestia: (do Twilight) To jest twoje zwycięstwo, tak samo jak ich. Nie bałaś się walczyć o prawdę i to dzięki tobie udało nam się odzyskać prawdziwą Księżniczkę Cadance. Wiara we własne przeczucia to dla nas bardzo ważna lekcja. :Księżniczka Celestia: Rainbow Dash, teraz ty. :Rainbow Dash: Najlepszy ślub na świecie! :Księżniczka Luna: Witajcie kochani. Czy coś przegapiłam? :Shining Armor: Twilight! Bez twojej pomocy nie doszło by do dzisiejszej uroczystości. Kocham cię, Twilight. :Twilight 'Sparkle': Też cię kocham, N.P.N.Z. :Shining Armor: Jesteś gotowa? :Księżniczka Cadance: Oh! Omal nie zapomniałam. bukietem :Rarity: MÓJ! :Twilight Sparkle: To rozumiem. Jaki cudowny ślub! :Spike: Ach tak? Zaczekajcie aż zobaczycie co zaplanowałem na wieczór kawalerski. :Wszyscy: się